Shudde M'ell
'General Information': At one point in time, Shudde M'ell came to existence in the vast Outer Lands. Shudde had a peaceful life, in which she studied the universe, until the Crimson Cult came to invade the Outer Lands. During that first encounter, the Opal Praetor managed to cut off Shudde's legs, but Shudde managed to defeat them nonetheless. Since then, Shudde has been maintaining the lifestyle in the many mazes of the Outer Lands and defends it against any incoming invaders. Basic stats: *Nickname: Master Eldritch Guardian; *Age: >10 Million years *Birthday: 2 December *Species: Eldritch Being *Height: 1.63 meters (when floating normally); 1.10 meters (when touching the ground) *Occupations: **Eldritch Guild Master; **Master Eldritch Guardian; Possessions: Modified Arcane Levitators: By combining a Shock focus and Arcane Levitators, Shudde has made herself a way to float where she needs to go to compensate for her lack of legs. The Levitators have a high smoke output, so there’s always a dark fog below Shudde wherever she floats and the Shock focus also leaves a charged area where Shudde floated, which damages any who step on it. Appearance: Shudde has pale skin and long orange hair, which flows into her hood. She wears orange glasses over her white eyes. Shudde wears a dark blue robe with a crowned Thaumaturge emblem on her chest. The robe seems torn at the bottom. On her waist, Shudde wears a small brown skirt, which sports the same torn style as the robe. Shudde has no legs and wears a modified version of the Arcane Levitator on each leg to keep her floating. Shudde doesn’t appear to have hands, but instead has many grey tendrils with sharp crimson nails. She usually keeps them hidden by holding her 'hands' together and hiding them in her sleeves. Abilities: Eldritch Mastery: During her many years, Shudde has mastered all the Eldritch arts and a bit of basic Thaumaturgy too. Shudde primarily uses this to shoot bolts of dark energy at her foes. She holds many more techniques from the Eldritch section, after all, who can beat the original? Relationships: Chuse Abhoth: Friend/Rival During her explorations of the Outer Lands, Chuse encountered a Master Eldritch Guardian named Shudde M’ell. After her squadron was wiped out, Chuse managed to hold her own against the guardian. Impressed by her strength, Shudde decided to spare Chuse. After multiple encounters later, Chuse and Shudde exchange information and have started a mutual friendship, though they still fight on occasion. Yugure Amethys: Rival Shudde has fought with Yugure on multiple occasions as the latter tried to explore the Outer Lands. During most, if not all fights, Yugure forced Shudde to back down, though neither have used their full force on eachother. Oparu Osoku: Former Rival. One day, Oparu went into the Outer Lands with a small squadron of Clerics and Knights. After noticing they were killing the inhabitants of the maze, Shudde stood before them and challenged them. Shudde won in the end, but not without any damage. Before she was killed, Oparu managed to cut off both of Shudde M’ell’s legs. Shudde ended the invaders’ lives and only threw Oparu back through the portal to send a message to future invaders. Category:Characters